An Unplanned Reunion, and an Even More Unexpected Proposal
by FriendlyWeirdo845
Summary: Somebody from Ultear's past comes back and asks her something nobody, not even the Time Mage herself saw coming. Mainly (Zancrow X Ultear) hints of other couples in next chapter. Other couples; (Bickslow X Evergreen), (Millianna X Sho), (Levy X Jet), (Natsu X Lucy), (Gray X Juvia), (Boze X Sue), and (Lyon X Sherry).
1. Chapter 1

An Unplanned Reunion, and an Even More Unexpected Proposal

As the morning sun rises, a shadowy figure with his clothes in tatters approaches the Crime Sorcière wizard guild's headquarters. He smiles as he starts talking to himself. "I'm finally going to see you again after all these years, Ultear."

**Meanwhile, inside the guild…**

Ultear, and Jellal are going over plans to destroy the Naked Mummy dark guild while Meredy went to the upstairs bathroom. "Why the hell are we bothering with this guild full of monkeys. With their level of brain power, they'll kill themselves off by tomorrow," Ultear said with annoyance obviously in her voice. "I know this guild may not look like much," Jellal started, "But any dark guild is our enemy, no matter how useless they seem."

*knock knock* "Who's that?" Ultear asked. Jellal then hid in the basement and told Ultear, "If it's a member of the magic council, tell them I'm not here." When Ultear opened the door, she was shocked to find the face that was there. "ZANCROW!?" Ultear said with a combination of fear and surprise. "Wee hee hee hee, we meet again Ultear." Just as Ultear was about to respond, she heard a flush from the bathroom upstairs and Meredy coming out. "What did I miss, Ultear?" When she saw who was at the door, she immediately glared at Zancrow and began to attack.

" Maguilty Sodom!" Merudy said as she shot the blades at Zancrow. Zancrow managed to dodge them all. "Wow Meredy, is this always how you welcome back someone you haven't seen in 7 years," Zancrow said in a joking manner. Ultear started glaring at him. "Look, Meredy told me you nearly killed her back on Sirius Island, so don't expect me to be nice to you." Jellal then burst out of the basement. "Hey, what happened?" Jellal asked, "Who's that guy? Is he from the magic council?" "No, he's just some guy who used to work with me and Meredy in the Grimore Heart. Anyway, what're you doing here?"

"Well, I actually wanted to tell you something, Ultear", Zancrow said as he got on one knee and took out a small black box. "Ultear, will you do me the honor of being my wife?" Ultear started blushing 20 shades of red with her eyes bugging out of her head, Jellal laughing his ass off, and Meredy crying and pleading with Ultear not to say yes. "W…w…w…what's with this all of the sudden?" Zancrow, warmly smiling (or at least, as warmly as Zancrow is capable of), said "Because I love you, I always have." "This is the first I've heard of this," Ultear said with disbelief still on her face.

"Well, don't you remember the last Valentine's Day we spent together?" Ultear was trying to remember, but it was hard due to it being 7 years ago. Then, she started to remember piece by piece.

**7 Years Ago…**

_It was Valentine's Day, but most of the Grimore Heart either didn't really give a crap or didn't know it was the day…except for Zancrow. He had gotten a box of chocolates for Ultear for Valentine's Day. He was looking around for Ultear until he found her at the edge of the ship._

_ "Hey Ultear," Zancrow started with his best smile and sweetest voice he could possibly do. Ultear turned around to see Zancrow there. "Hello, Zancrow. What's with the box?" "Oh…uh…well…its Valentine's Day today, and I thought I'd get you something."He gave Ultear the box and tried to compose himself while Ultear studied the box. "Ultear…will…will you…be…" Before Zancrow could say something else, Ultear tossed the box aside. "Sorry, I'm not hungry right now, but thanks anyway." Ultear then noticed that Zancrow was actually crying. "Zancrow, why're you crying?" "I'm not crying! I've just got something in my eye!" "But, tears are coming out of both of them." "It got into both of them. I have to leave." Zancrow ran back into his room on the airship, crying and heartbroken, and stayed that way for the next couple of days._

**Back to Present Times…**

"Zancrow, I…I…I had no idea," Ultear said with a hint of regret, "I was just so focused on finding Zeref that I never paid any attention to the obvious signs that you gave me." Ultear also started remembering Zancrow complimenting her battle outfit, offering to protect her when a giant Master Makarov threatened to kill them, and other little things that he did over the time they've known each other. Zancrow's face then burst into a huge smile. "Does that mean you feel the same way I do about you?"

"Well, I don't know," Ultear admitted. "How about this, you and me will go on a romantic date. If I like it, we'll be girlfriend and boyfriend, but we'll wait on the marriage. If I don't, we could always be friends. Also, whether I like it or not, you'll become an official member of Crime Sorcière. Sound good?" Zancrow bent his head down to think, and nodded his head. "Alright. Get ready for the best date you've ever had and will ever go on." "Well then, see you tomorrow at 12." The minute Ultear left the room, Zancrow got a horrified look on his face.

"What's wrong, Zancrow?" Jellal asked. "I'VE NEVER BEEN ON A DATE BEFORE. WHAT THE HELL AM I GOING TO DO?" "Well, maybe you could do some research on what to do on dates by watching other couples and what they do on their dates and use that for your date with Ultear," Meredy said. Zancrow looked at her for a couple seconds as he cried tears of joy and bear hugged her. "THAT'S THE BEST IDEA I'VE EVER HEARD! THANK YOU SO MUCH, MEREDY!"


	2. Chapter 2

An Unplanned Reunion, and an Even More Unexpected Proposal

**Part 2**

**The Next Day…**

Zancrow went to town with a notepad, hoping that he would get some information for his upcoming date with Ultear. 'I have 3 hours to know what to do on a date. If it's for Ultear, I'm ready for it. Hey, I sound kinda like Meredy.' Zancrow laughed a little at that thought and preceded with his mission.

**With Bickslow and Evergreen…**

"Wow, Bickslow," Evergreen cooed, "This is really nice. Having a picnic away from the guild." Bickslow showed off his smile for Evergreen. "Anything for my girlfriend," Bickslow responded as he kissed her on the cheek.

In the bushes, Zancrow was taking notes on what he noticed. 'Quiet, secluded place, and a picnic. Sounds like a good idea actually.' Zancrow quietly slipped away as he went to find another couple.

**With Millianna and Sho…**

"Guess who," Sho told Millianna as he put his hands over her eyes. When Millianna saw who was behind her, he pounced on him with a hug. "Sho! Where've you been? I missed you" Millianna excitedly yelled as she was smothering him with kisses.

"Well, I was walking here, and I saw this flower shop. So, I decided to get you some flowers." Millianna hugged him again before taking the flowers from him. The flowers were like roses, but they were light blue and in the center, was a cat head on a stick. "Oh my God! I love it! Thank you so much, Sho," Millianna said.

Zancrow was hiding behind a nearby building and taking more notes. 'A gift, huh? What would Ultear want as a gift? I'll worry about that later, but for now, on to the next couple!'

**With Levy and Jet…**

"Oh Jet," Levy cooed, "The cherry wine is absolutely delicious." "Well, I heard that the right wine makes a good date." Levy tilted her head before she asked "Where did you hear that?" "Heard it from other people."

Zancrow was really impressed with what he saw. 'OK. A good wine makes for a good date. Got it. I just need a little more info before I'm ready.'

**With Boze and Sue...**

"Oh, Boze honey, look, some red ducks are flying above us," Sue said as she pointed up to the sky. Boze looked up to the sky, and not surprised, he saw some bluejays flying overhead. But, Boze, used to his girlfriend somehow not knowing the color or type of animals she saw, just went along with it. "I see them, hun. They look amazing," Boze said before he pecked Sue on the cheek.

Meanwhile, Zancrow took off an old lady disguise and took down more notes. 'Alright, agree with whatever she says, no matter how fucking stupid it is. I don't think I'll have that problem with Ultear, but it's good to keep a Plan B, just in case', Zancrow thought as he walked away. Two guys who were watching what had just unfolded just looked at each other until one of them asked "Was that guy just in here dressed up like an old lady?"

**With Gray and Juvia...**

"Look Juvia, you know that I love you, right?" Gray started. "Of course. Juvia nearly fainted with glee when Gray-sama told Juvia that he loved her," Juvia said while in a trance due to the memory of that particular day. "Well, can you get rid of all this stuff with my face on it? It's really starting to creep me out," Gray stated, making no attempt to sugarcoat it. "Well, if it bothers Gray-sama so much, Juvia will get rid of her Gray-sama mementos." "Thank you, Juvia," Gray said before he kissed her on the cheek.

Zancrow was looking through the window by sitting on a tree branch. 'Women don't like stuff like that? I guess that means I have to get rid of my Ultear poster and that shrine I have to her at my place.' Zancrow then jumped off the tree and went to his next couple.

**With Lyon and Sherry and Natsu and Lucy…**

"Wow, I never thought we'd have a double date with each other," Sherry said while Lyon was holding his hand. Natsu and Lucy were too busy making out to notice what was going on. "Never mind," Sherry said with a little annoyance as she and Lyon went back to their meals.

Zancrow was drooling like a madman when he saw what Natsu and Lucy were doing. 'Wow, I hope me and Ultear get to do that on our date.'

With all the information he had, he was ready. He got the place, got the food, got the wine, and practiced what he was going to say. This was going to be the best date ever.


	3. Chapter 3

Omake

'This was going to be the best date ever', Zancrow thought as he headed to where he and Ultear were going to have their date. But, little did he know that in the bushes, a group of people were watching him.

"So that's why he was watching all of us like a fucking stalker," Lyon said with an annoyed voice, and an equally annoyed expression on his face. Sherry then smacked him upside the head. "Don't say stuff like that," Sherry started, "he did it out of love!"

"Well, I think it's really sweet," Millianna said with sparkles all around her head, "Sho just called me up out of the blue and asked me to go to a restaurant. I know some people think that a spontaneous date is better than a planned date, but to me, it seems more romantic when it's planned." Sho had a mad look on his face and was blushing.

"Awww, I didn't mean it in a bad way, hun." Millianna kissed him on the cheek and Sho's face burst into a little smile as he kissed her back.

"WHAT'S WITH THAT GUY? HE WAS SPYING ON OUR DATES?" Gray and Natsu yelled. Zancrow heard a yell and was worried about who it was. "Fire Gods Penalty!" he said as black fire scorched Natsu and Gray. Zancrow then continued his walk.

"Hey, if it makes you guys feel better, you can spy on his date when he goes on it, OK?" Lucy suggested so she could avoid having the entire town destroyed in a fight she knew that Gray and Natsu would cause. "Juvia agrees with Lucy-san." Gray and Natsu grumbled a little to themselves as they went back into the bushes.

"Wow, that guy looks like someone I'd hang out with," Bickslow said. "Is it because you're both crazy, fight loving idiots?" Evergreen retorted while covering her laughs with her mouth. "Hey, I'm not a crazy idiot," Bickslow argued. "You're right, you're an insane retard," Evergreen said before she started laughing her ass off. Bickslow decided to shut her up by kissing her on the lips.

"Awww, that's so sweet," Levy said while swaying back and forth with hearts in her eyes. "Well, in a creepy way, yes," Jet (sort of) agreed with his girlfriend. "Hey, technically, you and Droy stalked me since we were kids, so don't be a hypocrite." "Point taken," Jet sighed in defeat.

"Yeah, I think he had liable cause to do this, too," I said. Everyone looked at me as giant question marks appeared on the top of their heads. "Who the hell are you?" Bickslow asked, while hugging Evergreen with protective intent. "I'm the writer, the King of Kings 619." Suddenly, Evolution (Triple H, Randy Orton, and Batista) came by just as I said that.

"Who's calling himself the King of Kings?" Triple H asked in a threatening manner. Everyone pointed at me. "Gee thanks. Uh, well you see, it's just my username." "Doesn't matter. I'm gonna sue the crap out of you." "Really, you're going to sue me? I'm 17 years old." Batista then chimed in his solution. "Well, we could always just beat you up." Randy and Triple H nodded their heads in agreement. "Don't worry writer, we'll help you," Natsu said as he and everyone else stood with me to help me fight Evolution.

**Will I win? You'll have to find out later. **


	4. Chapter 4

An Unplanned Reunion, and an Even More Unexpected Proposal (Part 3)

Ultear was going to the park where Zancrow had told her to meet him for the date. 'Why am I even doing this', Ultear thought as she was walking. 'He's probably gonna say that this was a huge prank and hurt my feelings like he hurt Meredy.' Before she can even finish her thought, she was treated to a truly beautiful sight. There was a huge waterfall that made an amazing rainbow around the entire thing. There was also a nice picnic blanket, that was her favorite color; baby blue. There was a picnic basket that seemed full because when she picked it up, she could barely lift it off the ground.

"Wee hee hee hee. I can guess you like what you see, Ultear," Zancrow said as he walked up from behind the trees. "Zancrow…this is…all so…nice of you," Ultear said while she was tearing up. Zancrow then got a worried look on his face. "Why are you crying? Do you not like it?" Zancrow asked with worry in his voice and on his face. "No! I was just surprised is all. I really love all this stuff you've done just for me," Ultear explained while tearing up a little.

"Well, now that we've cleared all that up, let's eat," Zancrow said while gesturing towards the picnic blanket and basket. When Zancrow started taking the food out of the basket, Ultear was surprised that she saw veggie ravioli come out of the picnic basket. "Zancrow, how did you know that veggie ravioli is my favorite food?" Ultear asked with curiosity burning inside her. "Well, I asked Meredy what your favorite foods were so I can make it and put it in the basket for our date," Zancrow explained. "Thank you, Zancrow," Ultear said.

As they were eating, Ultear noticed that Zancrow had the same little black box in his pocket that had the ring that he was trying to propose to her with. "Zancrow, why do you have that ring box in your pocket?" Ultear asked. Zancrow suddenly became nervous as he pulled the box out. "W...w…well I was…planning…on proposing…again…after we…had…a good…time on…the date," Zancrow said while stammering and fidgeting with the little black box.

"Zancrow, I already said that even if I had a good time on this date, I wasn't ready for marriage just yet," Ultear explained. "Awwwwww," Zancrow grieved as he put his head down. "But, that doesn't mean I'm not having a good time on the date," Ultear said with a really warm smile on her face. "Oh thank you, I've been nervous since I got here," Zancrow admitted with a light blush on his face and his hand on the back of his head.

Ultear was really enjoying herself, but something nagged her in the back of her mind. "Hey how did you get from Sirius Island to Fiore?" Ultear asked with curiosity. "I mean, Meredy told me that Zeref killed you with some deadly magic." "Well, that is a long story. After about ten minutes, I realized that I wasn't dead, I was just unconscious," Zancrow explained. "OK, but how did you escape? That black dragon sent that entire island into the sea," Ultear said. "I was able to swim off the island just minutes before the dragon attacked. When I made it to Fiore, I worked various odd jobs to get myself back on my feet," Zancrow explained.

"What the hell kind off odd jobs did you do?" Ultear asked while laughing. "Well, I once was a violinist for some fancy restaurant. I didn't know many songs, so I just played one note in sixteenth notes and kept singing 'Give my money, give me money, give me money'. I was also once a mascot where I put a gun to kids head in an attempt to get them to stop littering. My cougar mask had a deranged face, and blood on the teeth. I can kind of see why I got fired. I did a bunch of other jobs…" Zancrow was explaining until Ultear interrupted him with a kiss.

"As interesting as all that was, I'm a woman of action, and I don't like to do a whole lot of talking when me and my man are all alone," Ultear said while smirking and taking Zancrow to a secluded location in the forest. Their clothes came off one by one, and Zancrow got what he'd been yearning for many years.


End file.
